Personal Angel
by XxHyper ChildxX
Summary: Hinata has a bad dream while on a mission. What kinda of man would Gaara be if he didn't help his angel? GAAHINA! No likey no ready!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

It was a joint mission between Team 8 and the Sand Sibs. All had gone according to plan and the scroll was safely retrieved. They had set up camp for the night and were sleeping. Hinata though was having a nightmare.

_**Dream**_

_**"Your worthless!" Spat Hinata's father Hiashi slapping her hard across the face, making her fall to the ground. **_

_**"You don't deserve the Hyyuga name!"**_

_**Hinata sat up tears falling freely down her flawless face.**_

"_**Why father? WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Hinata shouted, standing up.**_

_**Her father glared at her pure loathing revealed in his pearly eyes.**_

"_**You're worthless Hinata!"**__** Her fathers voice ran through her head.**_

"_**No!" She screamed clutching her head as she fell to the ground.**_

"_**Hinata wake up."**___

_**End Dream**_

Hinata shot up gasping for breath tears running down her face. She turned around to see.

"KazeKage-Sama!" Hinata gasped. "I hope I did not wake you."

"I was awake anyhow" The Kazekage replied.

Hinata nodded taking in his sleep rumpled hair and cloths.

"You're lying." She told him with a scowl.

Over time thanks to Naruto she had stopped stuttering. After Sasuke returned to the village and the started dating. The village elders had the shock of their life. The last surviving Uchiha and the Hokage. It brought a smile to her face just thinking about it. Gaara watched her facial expressions go from scared she woke him up to scowling, to grinning like a fool. Gaara couldn't help but allow a little smile to slip through. Hinata looked up and saw his smile. So different from the one he had 3 years ago when he was fighting Lee. This wasn't a "You're going to die" smile. This was a "I'm happy and I don't care who knows it?" smile.

'What are you smiling at?" She asked with a small laugh.

Gaara's smile widened.

"You." He told her simply.

Hinata felt her face go hot. Gaara let out a small chuckle. She smacked his arm lightly.

This just made Gaara laugh harder. Hinata joined in. Soon they were leaning on each other gasping fro breath trying not to wake up the others. Hinata stopped to try to catch her breath Gaara following soon after.

"I think we should go back to bed." Gaara said after they caught their breath.

"See you were lying!" Hinata told him.

"Yeah I was." Gaara replied

Hinata sighed.

Gaara went to get up to go back to his sleeping bag when a small hand caught his wrist. Gaara turned to see Hinata. Gaara raised an eyebrow at the little Hyyuga.

"Don't leave. Please? I don't want the nightmares to come back." Hinata asked clearly frightened.

Gaara nodded but asked.

"What do you do at home?"

"When I have a nightmare I normally crawl in with Neji-Nii-San."

Gaara nodded laying down next to Hinata. She seemed like she wanted to curl up closer but was unsure how Gaara would react. Gaara took care of that problem by throwing a hand over her waist and pulling her into his chest. Hinata stiffened but relaxed soon enough. She culed up to his chest burring her head into the crook of his neck.

'He smells good.' Hinata thought. 'Like a desert and oddly enough rain.'

Within minutes she was sound asleep. Gaara looked down at his personal angel, with a smile.

He gently kissed her hair before following her lead and drifting off to sleep.

That was how everyone found them in the morning.

Well? What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! This is the second chapter of Personal Angel. Thank you to everyone who reviewd the first chapter an d those who will continue to review and a HUGE thankies to Red Moon Ninja for the idea. Now, Zuko the disclaimer.

Zuko: SenbonZakura-Chan does not own Naruto. If she did do you think she would be writing fanfiction?

Hinata awoke to a loud

"What the hell are you doing to my teammate you bastard!" Yelled by her friend Kiba Inuzuka.

Hinata yawned, trying to sit up she found something around her waist restricted her. Hinata looked next to her and saw her Gaara sleeping. Her Gaara. Hinata liked the sound of that. Now what did she need to do besides watch him sleep?

"Hinata!"

Oh yes. Kiba. Hinata looked up and saw him, brown hair and cloths tousled by sleep and looking positively hilarious.

"Yes Kiba-Kun?" Hinata asked, trying not to laugh and wake up Gaara.

"Why are you…" Kiba waved his arms about motioning to her and Gaara cuddled up in her sleeping bag.

Ok. This was not going to work. Hinata burst out laughing. The red head next to her stirred before his Aqua eyes fluttered open and he yawned cutely. Hinata looked at Gaara.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She asked worried.

It was obvious by the rings still around his beautiful eyes that even though he _could _the young Kazekage chose _not _to sleep.

The red head shook his spiky head. Hinata smiled and kissed his forehead over the mark that said

"Love." Hinata read aloud.

"What Hinata?" Shino asked.

Hinata looked at him. She was so focused on Kiba and Gaara she hadn't noticed her other teammate or Gaara's siblings. Shino looked as emotionless as ever, Kankuro like Kiba looked like it was the end of the world, and Temari looked like she was gonna go all fan girl on them at any moment.

Hinata looked at Gaara right as Gaara was looking towards her. As if it was planed the pair burst out laughing unanimously. They continued to laugh like that for about 5 minutes until Kiba threw a shoe at them. Then they laughed harder.

"ENOUGH!" Kiba finally yelled.

They stopped laughing, looked at Kiba, then back at the other. Lavender met Aqua and they couldn't move if their lives depended on it. The subconsciously started leaning towards the other inc by inch until not _even _an inch was left between their lips. They darted their eyes to the others for a moment, then closed the gap.

Their lips met in a gentle loving kiss. Not at all what one would expect from the once

cold hearted boy. No man.

They broke apart for air then their lips met again and again.

Shino had to restrain Kiba and Temari dragged Kankuro away from where he was watching like the sky was falling.

"Give then some privacy you Morons!" Temari whisper yelled motioning to the two teenagers that were oblivious to everything but the other.

Shino nodded before saying,

"They never answered my question" with a frown.

Weeeeeeeeeell??


End file.
